


breathe me out

by ospreyx



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ospreyx/pseuds/ospreyx
Summary: It was difficult to focus.She pulled her bowstring taut, arrowhead glistening with the coating she applied. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine at the hand that settled on her lower back. She briefly wondered what it would feel like clamped over her thigh instead, fingertips digging into her skin.
Relationships: The Admiral/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	breathe me out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissRei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRei/gifts).



> A commission for [Rei](https://twitter.com/HeyyMamaRei) :)))

There were whispers of the existence of a Nergigante variant.

The scoutflies led Rei through the lakewater stillness of the Recess, pulsing a strong navy blue, their reverberant hum thrumming gently in her ears. They paused at a set of undeniable spikes that protruded from the ground. She didn’t typically believe in rumors, addressed only in hushed whispers over a pinned map and a vaguely detailed notebook, but encountering the source of it all was vastly different. 

Through spikes alone, Rei can only faintly tell the difference; sturdier than the spikes that a Nergigante would normally chip and grind into the crystallized floor of the Recess, pitch black at their roots before they branched into a metallic silver. Spikes neither brittled nor decomposed once discarded, but these didn’t display signs of either. 

She crouched to press one fingertip along the smooth edge of a large spike. It didn’t budge, even as she applied pressure, the warm blue of the scoutflies’ light shining brightly off its glossy surface. Even long detached from the host, they remained sturdy, infallible. _Fascinating_. 

“You noticed it, right?”

She disturbed the scoutflies at her feet when she startled and stood bolt upright. They scattered precariously before they returned to the metallic shimmer of the spikes, their low, smooth hum filling the silence that followed the Admiral’s words. She supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised by the intrusion. Where Nergigante fled, the Admiral followed.

They were both endless, almost as uncontrollable as the hypersensitive regrowth plates under the beast’s skin that never seemed to cease in activity. It was the thrill of an endless hunt, a means to indefinite progress towards the secrets of the New World that beckoned the Commission. 

The Admiral folded his arms over his chest, unerringly insouciant, and Rei followed the stretch of muscle, the flex of his biceps. Her mouth felt inexplicably dry. It took a ridiculous amount of time before she realized she was staring. “I, uh -” She waveringly cleared her throat. “I did, sir. Though I wouldn’t say we’ve seen it before.”

The Admiral laughed. Low in his chest, silvery in his throat. “As nice as that is, it’s a little too formal for me.”

Her face burned. “I - right. Right, well.” She glared determinedly down at where the scoutflies still pulsed and danced. “Come take a look.”

He was languid when he approached to inspect the spikes, uncaring as if the surrounding silence meant nothing. Rei glanced away from the skittering mass of scoutflies and up at the Admiral, only to realize that he’d already been staring. Gaze heavy were they trailed upwards, finally meeting her eye. 

She took a slow, steadying breath. Squeezed her thighs together, willed the heat that pooled in her lower abdomen to cease. It almost _hurt_ , this giddy, visceral urge to reach up and run her hands along his biceps, dip her fingers into the low cut of his armor across his collarbones. If he noticed, he didn’t comment on it, though his self-satisfied hum did nothing to soothe the ache.

Her only regret later, long after she’d returned to Seliana with a Seething Bazelgeuse napping soundly on the researchers’ platform, was that she didn’t get to say more. Didn’t get to pin him just as he pinned her, didn’t get to hone in on that mind-numbing attention before he was gone on another vague, obscure adventure.

Being the center of attention generally wasn’t all that appealing, but it was different when it was the Admiral.

* * *

Just like the day Xeno’Jiiva was slain, there was a festival in the Gathering Hub following the successful hunt of Shara Ishvalda, starting early in the afternoon and stretching long into the night. Rei didn’t mean to stay for very long, but then her Handler waved her over, a tankard and plate set aside, and the rest of the night fell into place from there.

It was a relief she wasn’t often offered; she didn’t remember the last time she’d spent more than a moment seated at the Hub, her table facing out into the wide, glittering expanse of the sky. For the first time in a while, the sky was clear, and there were no signs of snowfall for miles to come. She felt warm, both from the nearby braziers and the drink, only half-listening to her Handler’s excited chatter next to her.

Briefly, she caught the sight of the Admiral, a mug cradled in that ridiculously huge hand of his, the coat he usually wore hanging off the ledge of the balcony that overlooked the mountainside. For the life of her, she couldn’t draw her eyes away from the smooth curve of the Admiral’s biceps. She traced the faint outline of a scar that curled over the edge, followed the tight flex of skin as he shifted and crossed his arms as he always did. 

He turned just enough for their eyes to meet. She immediately returned her focus back to her mug, staring blankly at its murky contents, her face burning hotter than it ever had before. She hoped, with her knuckles whited where they clung to her drink, that it was a mere coincidence.

But then she was stealing glances often.

And thrillingly enough, so was he.

Rei was obvious, but the Admiral was no better; each time was a little bolder, lingered a little longer, became a little more heavy. Maybe it was the liquid courage that eventually had her leaving the table, her Handler already fast asleep with an empty mug hanging loosely off one hand, the rest of the festivities continuing onwards without an end in sight.

The Admiral seemed pleased when she approached. Chin tilted downwards, pupils wide, the faintest hint of a flush high on his cheekbones from the alcohol. She wondered if she could even reach his lips if she tried.

“Bored, are you?”

Her heart raced. “Something like that.”

The Admiral snorted. Straightened up a bit, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, and leaned further back against the railing. As if Rei needed any reminder of just how massive he was, the arrogant bastard. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your weapon or armor,” he mused. “I always wondered where all that muscle went.”

Rei let out a soft, airy laugh. “You could’ve just asked.”

“Asked you what, exactly?” The Admiral’s gaze trailed downwards, blatant enough to send a flare of heat racing up her spine. “To take off your armor? Show me how pretty you look under all that metal?”

The air felt ridiculously heavy around her, the thrumming murmur of cheering and dancing reverberating deep in her chest, distant in her ear. Somehow, she managed to reply without a stutter, “Or just taken it off yourself.”

It was almost predatory, the smirk that spread on his lips, the slightest hint of a growl in his tone when he said, “Is that so?”

* * *

Rei’s head spun, but it had nothing to do with the alcohol.

In a way, it was sobering - her lips slotted with his, her back pressed against a wall, her skin searing where his hand trailed under her tunic. The Admiral’s touch seared against her skin, electrifying where he groped, sending languid flames lapping between her thighs when his thumbs passed over her nipples.

With her status, her room wasn’t very far off from the Hub, secluded from the commotion, but they stopped short in the dark hallway that led to it. He was demanding, all hands and teeth and _need_ , but she didn’t care. Didn’t care for much other than the tongue against her own, didn’t pay any mind to the distant chatter and bustle and clatter of tableware.

Her lips were glossy and kiss-bruised when they finally parted, their breaths hot where it muddled between them. The Admiral laughed, some mixture of awe and amusement in his tone when he asked, “When’d you get these done?”

Dimly, she realized that he was addressing the tattoos on each breast, two imprints of animal tracks that poked out from the deliciously low cut of her collar. It was heady, this undivided attention, the atmosphere as thick and intoxicating as honeyed ale.

“Before I came here. There’s two more,” she hummed. Lilted, beckoning. His knee slipped between her thighs, pressed firm against her, and by the Gods, she couldn’t breathe. “On my hips.”

His hands slid from beneath her tunic to rest on her hips, guiding them forwards, rolling her downwards against his knee. “Wonder if I’ll get to see them tonight.”

Rei whined at the thought. She could feel him through the soft cotton of his trousers, a thick weight against her hip, just as impossibly large as the rest of him. Blood rushed in her ears as the thought of it inside her, stretching her wide, filling her to the blissful brim, the sensation warmer than the alcohol in her stomach and the adrenaline in her veins. 

She wondered how long it would take - first for his hips to finally press flush against hers, next to pump her full of come. Her cunt ached, so pitifully empty, the pressure white-hot and mind-numbing where she ground against him. One of his hands left her hip to hook into her trousers, fumbling against the fastened strap of her buckle, until he finally tugged it loose.

The first pass of his fingers over her clit had her gasping out against his throat. Her hands clamped onto his biceps for purchase, nails leaving crescent-shaped indents over his skin. He was a necessary weight, grounding her there, and she clung to him as if letting go would allow him to miraculously disappear. 

The Admiral dipped lower between her slick folds, then dragged slowly back upwards to circle her clit. He mused under his breath, “I haven’t even done much and you’re already dripping.”

She bucked against his fingers, a wordless plea on her lips, and he gladly indulged her. The sensation was mind-numbing, pleasure lapping up her hips and curling in her gut. He didn’t pause, didn’t even slow as she scrambled at his belt and accompanying furs, undoing the metal clasps of the adjoining leather. A pleasant hum sang low from his chest as she finally pulled his cock free.

Rei’s breath rushed past her lips at the weight of the Admiral’s cock in her hands, the girth of it as intimidating as it was enticing. 

It was hard to focus on him with how lovely his fingers felt grinding on her clit. He hissed at the dry, biting drag of her palms on him, and he only quickened his pace, enough to have her trembling, keening. Her touch was experimental more than anything, endlessly entranced by the hot weight of him.

She squeezed around the head. Above her, the Admiral sighed, “That’s better.” His free hand slid over hers, overshadowing them both. “Nice and tight - that’s it.”

She wanted to drown in him. Drink in every breath, exhale every sinful plea that came to mind. She wanted to feel the gratifying burn of him filling her to her limits, pressing against all the right places, pushing deep enough to make it hard to breathe.

“Want more.” It was needy, a broken sound, hardly more than a murmur. “Want you inside me.”

His cock actually _throbbed_ in her hand. Her mouth watered.

The Admiral pulled away for a brief moment. She would be disappointed by the loss, the space between her thighs suddenly too cold and too desolate, but the hands that hooked into the hem of her trousers quieted every complaint on the tip of her tongue. The material was torn down the middle, the seething tear ringing in her ears, almost deafening despite the roar of the cheers not too far off from where they were hidden.

The way he handled Rei like she was nothing made her lungs feel heavy - weightless in his hands when he lifted her, the stretch a strain on her hamstrings as she hooked her legs around his waist, engulfed in the bulk of him as he pressed in close once more. His cock slid up through her folds, the faint noise that emanated from her wet and delightfully obscene.

Rei threw an arm around the Admiral’s neck for better support, the other hand reaching down to settle around the thick head of his cock. The heft of him was electrifying; she squeezed again, fascinated with the well of pre that leaked onto her stomach. He lifted her higher, and the first thrust against her was languid - a test, if anything - the drag sinuously slow and deliberate against her aching cunt.

“I wonder if you could take it.” He almost sounded like he anticipated it, his words hot where they ghosted over her neck, his shaft hard and aching against her clit. “I could fuck you on my fingers first and you’d still whine on my dick.”

She couldn’t stop the full-body shiver that followed his words. Her heart pounded, but holy fuck, did she want it. The low rumble of his laugh was as rough and pleasant as the teeth that grazed over the stretch of her neck.

The pace the Admiral set was fervent. She followed desperately after him, rolling her hips, the slick glide of him between her lips mesmerizing. Heat welled and spilled between her thighs, spiking with each pass over her clit, and she yearned for more. Harder until she ached, faster until she couldn’t think. Her fingers passed over his biceps once more, and they were enchanting where they flexed under her touch, firm and unrelenting.

Rei couldn’t stifle the airy moan that left her when she came. She squirmed in his grasp, and he only held her tighter, panting hot and heavy against her throat. He planted a kiss there, open-mouthed and messy, the blood in her ears drowning out the obscene squelch of his cock against her.

He raised her higher. The head pressed against her hole, easing just a bit, too wide, too much. She let out a sound close to a sob, shamelessly needy, hips quaking. He groaned, sounding positively wrecked, and he slid back up between her lips, painfully hard against her clit, grinding merciless as he chased his own release.

The Admiral’s grip on her thighs was bruising when he came in a hot rush over her stomach. She returned a hand to the head of his cock, dazed and clumsy, and watched in idle fascination as he throbbed and spilled against her skin. It leaked down between the spread lips of her cunt, muddled with the mess that she’d already made.

She wondered how lovely it’d feel dripping out of her, trailing down between her thighs.

Rei almost couldn’t hold herself upright when she was finally set back down onto the floor. The Admiral passed a hand over her skin, smearing the come there, seemingly pleased with himself. She let out a breathless laugh - at the very least, her room wasn’t too far away.

* * *

The Admiral didn’t greet her when he visited the Guiding Lands. Then again, he didn’t really have the opportunity to.

Her heart pounded against her ribcage, heat rushing to her head, breaths deafening in her ears. It wasn’t fear, necessarily; it hadn’t been fear in a long time. If she had to put a word for it, it would be _thrilling_. An unending thrill that made her blood rush, her stomach flip, her head spin. Or maybe that was just the Admiral’s doing, with how he rest his forearm above her head, pressed hard against the boulder to keep it upright as she readied her bow.

The Admiral overshadowed everything - the newly carved entrance, the pillars of magma that lingered dangerously close, the ear-splitting thunder of the Rajang just ahead of them. The flex of his bicep was enticing, almost more so than the calloused hand that stretched out flat against the boulder. Impossibly large, just as the rest of him was.

They never talked about that night. They didn’t get the chance to, not when he was already off investigating the metallic spikes left behind in the Guiding Lands. She could still feel his lips on her skin, could still hear the obscene groan that rumbled in his throat. An echo in an empty room, scarcely a whisper; barely there, hardly enough.

It was difficult to focus. 

She pulled her bowstring taut, arrowhead glistening with the coating she applied. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine at the hand that settled on her lower back. She briefly wondered what it would feel like clamped over her thigh instead, fingertips digging into her skin. She glanced briefly at him.

She had the tendency to stare, as embarrassing as that was, but so did he. Focused on her despite how the boulder trembled, only on her despite how her Handler sidled to him for support. The heavy, unabashed _hunger_ in his eyes almost made her hand slip.

“You can handle this,” the Admiral said, a statement more than a question, oozing the confidence that made her head spin. He wasn’t even winded, holy _fuck_. “Right?”

“Yes, sir,” came her shaky reply. 

He hummed, pleased as if he actually needed the confirmation. She’d roll her eyes if she was capable of coherent thought first.

* * *

Rei didn’t pay too much attention to the following meeting. 

Perhaps she should have been ashamed, given how urgently the Field Team Leader flagged her and her Handler down, but she’d worry about that later. Her gaze lingered at the mouth of the council room, wide and unguarded from the faint snowfall, the cracked steps that led into the sparsely lit room dusted lightly with a pearly white. A brazier smoldered nearby, its flames long since fallen silent, naught more than an orange glow against the banner that hung overhead.

The Admiral never lingered very far when he did stop by to rest at Seliana; always just out of reach, as elusive as he’d always been, gone before the sun rose with his supplies refreshed and his gear repaired. He remained in a constant vigil outside of the council room, too antsy to bother listening in, knowing full well that another adventure was ahead of them.

He had thrown his coat over his broad shoulders. Its sleeves swayed in the next breeze that rolled through, but he didn’t seem to mind. Rei couldn’t stop her mind from wandering. It always did whenever the Admiral was involved - she’d call it invasive if he wasn’t so tempting, so _thrilling_. 

She was one of the last to leave when the meeting adjourned. It took her Handler rushing past, her handbook already balanced on an outstretched hand, for her to even notice. Against her better judgement, against the flustered little flip in her stomach as she descended the steps, she stopped by the Admiral.

The Admiral glanced down at her. A smirk back on his lips, just as it always had been, confident and suggestive while she couldn’t even _think._ Gods, she can’t do this. 

He pointed out, “You’re obvious, you know.”

Rei spluttered. Her attempt at a response died just behind her lips as he snorted, but at the very least, the sound was amused more than it was derisive.

“I wouldn’t say it’s a bad thing,” he reassured. It didn’t matter to him that a few researchers were chattering nearby, didn’t matter to him that the Field Team Leader was just barely out of earshot; with that same silvery purr, bubbling up in his throat as heavily as it did the night of the celebration, he asked, “Tell me, hunter. What’s got you so worked up?”

Several things floated through her mind, but not one sentence formed on her tongue. She was excruciatingly blank, filled with nothing but flaring desire that refused to string itself into a coherent plea. She opened her mouth once, twice, clicked it back shut. She wished her face would stop burning.

“Hm. Not tonight, then?”

The Admiral sounded so careless, insouciant as if it didn’t matter, as if he wasn’t as horrendously wrecked as she was. Frantically, she craved his attention. Wanted him to notice her, and only her, to bring his focus back and away from the canteen. He’d already started walking, and with a fervent dagger of need twisting in her gut, she reached out and clung to the limp sleeve of his coat.

He turned, brow quirked upwards. Attention focused on her, and only her. His smirk widened, and she absolutely melted at the sight.

“Please,” she managed.

It was all she knew how to say, all she could possibly hope to get out. She was endlessly grateful that he understood.

* * *

Somehow, they made it back to her room.

The progression between the door and the actual bed was arduous. It probably would have gone faster if Rei could let him go, allow him to break away from the kiss without chasing after him, but she supposed it didn’t matter in the end. The Admiral had just barely managed to discard his furs and tunic before she was on him again.

Her back arched up into his touch, a helpless noise rising in the back of her throat as he leaned down lower to press his lips against her neck. She couldn’t get enough of the muscle under her fingertips, every flex exhilarating, every stretch of skin one that she yearned desperately to etch into her memory.

There was a short tug at the hem of her tunic before he was pushing it upwards, stopping only to circle her nipples. He pulled back to watch her. Pinched just a bit, pulled to watch her squirm. The sensation was electrifying, going straight to her cunt, and she whined. Rei bucked up into him, and faintly, she could feel him, hard and straining underneath leather and cotton alike.

Finally, her tunic was discarded, joining the Admiral’s furs where they had haphazardly been thrown aside. A self-conscious flare burst underneath her skin, setting her blood rushing, her heart racing, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. It was satisfying, having the Admiral’s undivided attention. Exhilarating, knowing that he wanted her just as badly.

When he reached her trousers, she had half the mind to warn him, “I like these.”

The Admiral’s gravelly laugh sent a shiver running down her spine. “Hm. That’s a shame.”

Slowly, her belts were removed and her trousers tugged off. It took a different kind of strength not to squirm under the hungry gaze that trailed over her body. Gently, he traced the length of the tattoos on either side of her hips. The thin stems of the flowers curled intricately along the curve of her skin. He lingered for a few moments longer before settling his hands over her thighs.

The thick flames of arousal curled in her lower abdomen as she was spread wide open, a hand under each knee, pinning her there with enough ease to make the room feel heavy. She watched as he dipped low, eyes never leaving hers, and dragged the flat of his tongue over the length of her sex. The sensation was exquisitely slick and heady, and she lost herself to the feeling, her hips numb and her thighs straining where she was held open. 

Rei bucked up against his mouth, scrambling for purchase in his wild hair, the sounds that each deliberate lick drew unabashedly obscene. The first dip of his tongue into her aching cunt had her keening. She pushed down against him, seeking more, seeking something _deeper_. The stretch of him licking her open had her trembling, tugging mercilessly at his hair, but that only seemed to spur him onwards.

She almost whined when he finally paused. Glancing back downwards, she recognized something predacious in the Admiral’s gaze, something hungry that lurked in the glassy, blown out mirror of his pupils. The tip of one thick finger then pressed against her entrance, gentle as if he revered her, hesitant as if he didn’t trust himself to go slow.

But then again, Rei didn’t want it slow. She clenched around nothing, a frustrated sigh rushing past her lips.

“Stop teasing,” she griped. Small, trembling, but demanding regardless. “I won’t break.” 

And with how _feral_ his grin was, it was obvious that he didn’t, either.

The stretch of the first finger was sublime. Already filling her so splendidly, slotting perfectly into her cunt. The second had her breaths coming out in soft, baited pants, and that was when he tore his eyes away from her to put his mouth back to use. Lips on her clit, sucking languidly, pressing his fingers in as deep as they’d go just to make her squirm. 

Eventually, he was fucking her open on three fingers, her slick trailing down the valleys of his knuckles. He crooked them upwards as he withdrew, and she couldn’t hold back the moan that tore out of her throat, couldn’t stop herself from clenching hard around them.

The Admiral’s sigh ghosted over her heated skin. He murmured heavily, “Yeah? Like that?”

Rei nodded furiously. He repeated the motion, the stretch a gratifying agony, every press inwards searing up her spine. Her climax approached suddenly, as unexpected as a shuddering break in a dam, her back arching with a terribly pitiful sound. 

The noise she made when he withdrew his fingers was awfully undignified. Even with her head spinning in bliss, with her legs boneless and her chest heaving, the sight of his glistening mouth and slicked fingers had her stirring with interest once more. The fire was insatiable, insurmountable where it built in her chest, her hips, her aching cunt.

“Don’t stop,” she bit out, still struggling to catch her breath. “Don’t you dare.”

The Admiral finally sat upright and hauled her forwards, grinding his clothed dick over her weeping cunt. He was painfully hard, straining in his trousers, thick and promising. He replied with a growl that shook through her core, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Rei was dreadfully impatient as he undid the leather straps of his belt and furs, grinding against him until he finally managed to tug his cock free. She almost whimpered at the sight; pre beading at the head, the girth still mouth-wateringly intimidating even as he pumped his cock in that ridiculously large hand of his.

The Admiral held her steady by the hips, pressed lightly at her entrance. The heft of the head alone had her grinding down against him with needy, shameless want. She wanted more, wanted his cock splitting her open, wanted it _badly_. 

Rei’s eyes fluttered shut as the head finally sunk into her, bigger than she could have imagined, bigger than she could have possibly prepared her. The burn of it was _sublime_ , stretching her wide, forcing the air out of her lungs as he thrust in deep. Deeper and deeper still, until he finally paused, hips pressed flush against her. He heaved out a shaky sigh.

Her nails scrabbled at the Admiral’s back. She traced the stretch of muscle that tensed with each movement, drawing lines of thin, delightful white into the taut skin of his shoulders. He groaned at the sensation. A weak noise left her at the way his cock throbbed inside of her, heady where the pressure bulged low in her abdomen.

The Admiral’s hands trailed down to settle at her straining thighs. He ground forwards, testing the waters, the searing pressure of his cock filling her to the brim sending white bursting behind her eyelids. She felt like falling apart on the first pull outwards, and she clung frantically to him, the next hard thrust into her cunt pushing her back together again.

The pace he set was a blissful agony. Her eyelids fluttered shut, choking on every helpless noise that left her, hips numb from how wholly his cock filled her. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She could feel her climax building inside her, as merciless and unrelenting as his thrusts, reaching deep enough inside her to have her seeing white.

The Admiral’s hand settled over the back of hers, and then he was guiding her hand to her abdomen, pressing it flat against her skin. “Feel that?” he rasped, airy as if he was endlessly fascinated.

Her cunt throbbed at the sensation; she could feel the pressure behind each thrust, stealing her breaths away, wrecking her so thoroughly that she _knew_ she would remember it long after it was over. Curiously, she dipped lower towards her cunt, caressing momentarily over where her lips were stretched wide around him.

It didn’t take long for her to come with her fingers grinding fervently against her clit. She matched the Admiral’s pace as best she could, until she was shaking and gasping, incapable of much else as she came for the second time that night. The Admiral fucked into her regardless, making it hard to catch her breath, hard to even think.

“Oh - _fuck._ ”

The curse came out strangled, gravelly, his thrusts stuttering for just a moment. Her thighs quaked, hips deliciously numb, her face burning at the obscene squelch of every hard press into her. She whined out, “Come inside - deep inside me - _ngh,_ fuck -”

“Yeah?” He sounded _ruined_ as he growled, “Want me to fill you up good?” 

Rei could only eagerly nod. Her head spun, her cunt ached. “Please.” It was scarcely a moan, far too breathy when she begged, “Please, sir, _please_ -”

The first burst of come inside her was like a fierce breath of cold air, both fire and ice alike, filling her so fully that she keened. His body slacked into her, groaning out another curse, holding her tight enough to _hurt_. She was so astoundingly full, hyper aware of the twitch of his cock inside her, melting from the slick heat that filled her to the brim. 

She melted into the mattress, shivering against him, her breath catching when his hands clamped over her hips and kept her in place. The Admiral ground idly into her, languid and deliberate as if mesmerized by the sensation, fingertips digging hard enough to leave bruises on her skin. Her lungs ached.

Rei could feel the thick well of come that seeped from where they were connected, dripping down her thighs, sinking into the bedsheets. A shaky moan spilled from her lips as the Admiral pressed a hand to her lower abdomen again. Rei writhed from the pressure, and his lips brushed against the crown of her head, not quite a kiss, but fond all the same.

“Took it so well,” he murmured, his thumb rubbing small, reverent circles over the bulge of her abdomen. “Like you were made for it. The prettiest little hunter meant to get used and bred until you’re bursting.”

She clenched lazily around him, bringing another surge of come dripping out of her, a weak moan in her throat. Slowly, he pulled out of her, and she jerked at the sudden emptiness, at the rush of heat that pooled out from between her thighs. 

The Admiral brushed her hair aside from where it had been plastered to her forehead, his lips ghosting over her skin as he asked, “All right?”

“Never better,” Rei dazedly hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ospreyxxx) ✨


End file.
